


a delayed new years kiss

by dunneltag879



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Kon has a hard time asking tim out, Late at Night, M/M, New Years, poor Tim was finally getting some sleep, stalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunneltag879/pseuds/dunneltag879
Summary: “It’s just, you’re so cool. you’re smooth. you take charge and you just know exactly what you do all the time. and you’re smart! so smart. i bet you could tell me right now exactly how far we are from the moon! actually, yeah go ahead. tell me.”“Uh. what?”Or,Kon works up the nerve just a few hours into New Year’s Day to confess his love to Tim, which leads to him waking the boy at such an ungodly hour.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	a delayed new years kiss

**Author's Note:**

> With school and holidays lately I haven’t been able to write much so here’s another small piece I’ve managed to conjure up that I hope you can enjoy! Thank you for all your lovely comments on my other works, y’all are what keep me posting :)

“Kon? Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack!” Tim exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

“Sorry,” Kon shrugged, gently taking Tim’s bowstaff from his hands.

“It’s fine. Just, why are you here? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Tim scaled his face, leaving his own filled with worry and confusion.

“No, no, god no. Everything and everyone is fine. I just, well I came here to say something,” the kryptonian chuckled awkwardly. He watched the panic drain from Tim’s face.

“Oh. Okay, what’s up?”

“Well. Uh. I uh, appreciate you as a leader?” Kon stumbled.

“You appreciate me as a leader..?” The robin raised his brow.

“Yeah..yeah! Yep that’s it’s,”

“That’s all?”

“Well. No, not exactly? It’s just, you’re so cool. you’re smooth. you take charge and you just know exactly what you do all the time. and you’re smart! so smart. i bet you could tell me right now exactly how far we are from the moon! actually, yeah go ahead. tell me.”

“Uh. what?”

“C’mon rob. how far?”

“Uhh. approximately 238,900,” Tim tilted his head, face flushed and hair roughed up. “so,” he shook his head. a smile formed. “You woke me up, at four in the morning, to ask me how far away we are from the moon?”

“Well. Yeah?”

“Yeah?” Tim pushed up from his spot on the rail. “alright, well goodnight, Conner.”

“Wait!” Kon lunged forward then, wrapping his hand around the robin’s wrist.

“What?”

“I...I have more to say,” He whispered.

Tim watched the way each of their breaths pushed against one another in the cold air. “Well, then let’s talk inside. It’s fucking cold.”

“Right,” the kryptonian chuckled. He shuffled behind Tim as he ushered inside where the air was warm.

There must have been some sort of remote and smart system wiring the walls because with the click of a button, string lights dimly lit the room. “Well?” Tim asked, taking a seat at his desk chair. It was strange, something about the way his legs seemed to curl and shift into a criss cross position made saying this all a little easier. Just a little.

“Well. I...I think you’re really great...” Kon stammered. Why was he so nervous? He’s asked out thousands of girls in the past, so what was one boy? Of course, it would be fine, if he weren’t best friends with the guy. Also if Tim hadn’t been acting a little off since he came out to him as bisexual. Why was he doing this again?

“Right, spit it out. Or, take all the time in the world it’s not like you woke me up by coming to my house at four in the morning, on might I add on new years _and_ a patrol night by the way,” Tim rolled his eyes sarcastically. He tried his best to hold back a yawn.

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I should probably just go, I’ll text next time-” Kon shrugged. He’d like to say it wasn’t something he was wasn’t used to, but he really never got rejected. Only, this wasn’t a rejection. He flew over from Kansas at the crack of dawn to confess his undying love to a boy who didn’t even let him work up the nerve to get to the point.

“Nah, c’mon Conner. I’m only messing with you,” Tim sighed, throwing a small stress ball at his back. Kon turned. “Just spit it out,” he smiled.

“Okay, well. Here goes,” Kon nodded, still not quite having worked up the nerve to explain, so what was more stalling? “Happy new year” he smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tim appeared unamused. “You flew over to tell me that on patrol, drunk out of your mind, wearing a party hat and blowing a goddamn _kazoo_ in my face. Did you really forget that already or do you just think i’m dumb enough to play along?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was the first one?”

“Kon,”

“Fine, fine. Fuck. Tim, I am kind of sort of a little bit in love with you?” Kon clenched his teeth, an instant regret. He was expecting one of two reactions now: Tim to probably let him down easy and tell him he’s not interested which would be better than him getting upset but still absolutely crushing. Or, Tim confessing the same to which he could sweep him off his feet and kiss him. Clearly he was hoping for the second option.

Instead, he got the third. There was no third option. He was laughing. Kon had just confessed his undying love and yet Timothy Jackson Drake was laughing his fucking head off. Was this a joke to him? Kon had seen him snap at teammate and even him before but this was a new low.

“Right...I’m just going to go-”

“Hey. No, wait. I feel the same way,” Tim spoke quickly, shooting up from where he was sitting and even lunged forward to grab hold of Kon’s hand.

“What?” Kon scaled his face up and down. What was he playing at? “But, you were laughing?”

“I was laughing because it took you long enough,”

“What?”

“It took you long enough. I’ve liked you for a while, Cassie and Bart knew that, then they found out you liked me...it’s been about six months, Conner. It took you long enough but really, why so long?” Tim rolled his eyes jokingly. Before Kon even had the chance to consider a reply though, Tim already had locked his lips against his.

It was all he wanted for the past half of the year, yet not in the way he had expected it to go. Still, Kon carefully leaned in and even gripped his hands on Tim’s waist. In return, Tim’s hands tangled up up on Kon’s cheek and shoulder, delivering soft kisses back and fourth along with little giggles and happy grins.

“You should probably go back to bed now...I shouldn’t have woken you up. You look like a fucking zombie,” Kon said once they pulled aways. Carefully, he brushed back Tim’s bangs with his thumb and pressed a gentle kiss to his hairline.

“Fine, but next time you decide to confess your love to me do it when we both have more time for it,” the robin grumbled in return, giving his new boyfriend one last squeeze before watching him turn and exit out the balcony door, whilst blowing an air kiss on his way out.  
  


“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Years as well and an overall happy holidays :))


End file.
